100-Prompt OTP Challenge -Kuroshitsuji version-
by Yuri Ayato
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles to fit prompts, centering around the ship Ciel/Elizabeth. [Rated T to be safe.] [Dropped]
1. Love

**Author's Note: So I found 100-prompt challenge for couples, and decided that it could be fun. I'm planning on doing this for each for my OTP of pretty much everything I like just because, well, it's a nice way to spend my time.**

**Please note that none of these are actually set at any specific time. There will be some AUs here and there, maybe just a couple or a lot, I'm not really sure yet.**

* * *

_Love_ wasn't a word the young Earl of Phantomhive used. _Like_, perhaps, but even if there was truth to it, _love_ was a much too strong word for him to use. It was something that frustrated Elizabeth to no end.

"Ciel," she asked one night as she was sitting across from her fiance at the dinner table, "is there a reason you never tell me you love me?"

With a vaguely quizzical expression, Ciel answered her question with a confused question of his own. "Am I meant to do things like that?"

Her gaze dropped to the plate of food sitting in front of her, a bit saddened by the Earl's response. "Do you not love me?"

"I wasn't aware that I had to tell you. Making a contract or a promise requires verbal interaction, but I believe actions convey emotion better than any words could."

"Isn't that what engagement is meant to be? A contract? A promise?"

"To you, perhaps, and to myself as well had I been engaged to anyone else. It's more of a reminder that angels just may be watching over those who have been corrupted, and a reminder that the perfect _can_ love the tainted."

Elizabeth appeared to be confused for a few moments before processing her fiance's words properly. Ciel would never say _I love you_ outright, nor would he ever respond to her asking him if he returned her feelings towards her with a simple _Yes_. Perhaps if he was intoxicated or far too tired to think properly, but she never should have expected those words otherwise.

"I love you, too, Ciel. I'll gladly remain by your side until the very end."


	2. Truth be Told

**Author's Note: My life is 40% fluff and 60% angst so naturally I had to make it work out like this. This contains mentions of suicide, so if that's not something you want to read, then skip this one.**

* * *

"Ciel, you _must_ tell me what you've been keeping from me!"

Elizabeth's demand regarded the eye patch Ciel always wore. He had told her that his eye had been gouged out, but she knew better than to believe that. She had run her fingers over where his right eye should have been. Not really where it _should_ have been, because it was still there, and she could feel that it was still there. Was she really meant to believe that his eye had been injured for three—almost four—years without healing?

"As I've said before," Ciel responded in his usual deadpan, "there's nothing there to hide. My eye is gone."

"I've _felt_ it! You need to trust me more! Why is it that you're so secretive about it? Am I nothing but unfaithful and suspicious towards you?!" She was raising her voice now, as hard as she tried to keep herself under control. It was just so irritating, upsetting,_ infuriating_.

"It's for your own protection."

Elizabeth wasn't exactly sure what happened, but she found herself pinning Ciel's wrist against the wall, leaving the Earl no way to free himself from his position. She ripped off the eye patch, and from the surprise of it all, both his eyes were wide.

The Lady's grip loosened causing her to drop the patch as she fell to her knees. "Th-th-tha...that's the...m-mark of...of a..."

"Demon," Ciel finished. "Sebastian, to be exact." He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I had no choice but to die or make a contract. It would only cause you harm if you knew."

Fifteen days after Elizabeth had left that night, Ciel had received a report of his fiancee's death—the cause being brutal mutilation, all of it inflicted entirely by herself—and the letter she had left behind for him.

_I wasn't there by your side when you needed me most. I could have rescued you, but I wasn't there. Now I'm destroying the chance of something so horrible happening to me so there's no way for you to help me through it. A clean death was too good for me. Don't miss me._

—_Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, the fiancee you should never had been forced to have_**  
**


	3. Wait, What?

**Author's Note: Ah~ I'm getting reviews already. ^^ I'm so happy~!**

* * *

Elizabeth stood outside Ciel's office, listening in on the conversation the Earl was having with his butler. Clearly they had forgotten that she was asked to leave the room so they could have a private discussion, because she could now hear every word that was said.

"I haven't the slightest clue how else you would have expected I would react!"

"It was merely a thought, Young Master. There isn't any reason to be so upset about it."

"I don't _care_ about your thoughts, ideas, suggestions, or anything else otherwise. If you have any complaints about her, then for your sake, I advise you to remain quiet."

"Surely you didn't view it as a complaint, did you? No, it was an observation. Relenting and entering a _proper_ relationship with Lady Elizabeth could easily hinder you. I also fear your current desires will fade if you do."

"Using the word _relenting_ makes it sound, in my mind, as if being reluctant, and I'll have you know that it most certainly is _not_. Secondly, I couldn't care any less than I already do if counters our bargain, because I would be obtaining something far more valuable than anything I could get from you." He let out a heavy sigh, and raised his voice, "You're welcome to come back in."

The young Lady was hesitant—there were so many questions going through her mind. However, the part of her that wasn't clouded with curiosity was brightened with intense happiness. She was more important to him than his butler was, and every doubt about that had now dissolved. They just had a deal that caused them to be so close, thank God. The details were still a mystery, but there was such a heavy sense of relief now that she almost didn't care.

So, swallowing back her demand of _Wait, what?!_, she her bright smile returned and she reentered the room.


	4. Want

**Author's Note: Terribly sorry, I've been more focused on other things as of recently. ^^;**

* * *

"Elizabeth," Ciel said, breaking the silence. They had both been sitting together on the sofa, enjoying the other's company, not saying a word.

Elizabeth turned a bit to look at her fiance. "What is it?"

"I've been wondering about something."

The Lady tilted her head just slightly, a questioning expression on her face. "What would that be?"

"It's only human nature to desire things you are unable to obtain. Surely even you have desires like that—tell me, what exactly are they?"

It surprised Elizabeth, hearing those words come from Ciel's mouth. Not a bad surprise, really—it was far more of a good one. He never did show very much interest in the inner thoughts and opinions of his fiancee beyond the ones he already knew. It made her extremely happy when he did, no matter how personal or embarrassing it could be. They were going to be married eventually anyway, so she had no place to deny telling him any details about herself that he wanted to know.

She put a finger to her bottom lip as she thought about his question. "...No," she decided finally, "nothing at all."

"Not even one?" Ciel seemed skeptical.

"Hmm... I can get everything that I want. I have all the cute things I want, and more importantly, I have you. Why should I want anything more than that? Although..." She paused for a few moments. "Yes. Right now, I can't have it, and I know I can't, but maybe in the future."

"What would that be?"

"I want you to smile and be happy. Maybe not as much as when you were younger, but at least sometimes. It's all right to be sad, but you don't deserve to be sad so often." The blond beamed at Ciel. "So that's the thing I want but can't have—for you to be happy more."

Ciel didn't give a verbal response, but the very slight smile on his lips meant more to Elizabeth than anything he could ever say.


	5. Name

"Elizabeth."

"_Lizzy_."

"Elizabeth Midford."

"_Lizzy_!"

These were the rare times when Elizabeth didn't care what Ciel called her. But even so, these were also the rare times when it was important for her to play along like it bothered her. She couldn't figure out why, but he seemed to find it fun, and if not that, then he found it amusing in one respect or another.

"Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, the young woman chosen to wed the Queen's Guard Dog himself."

"_LIZZY_!"

"Not so loud. Shouting like that isn't cute."

Immediately, Elizabeth clapped both her hands over her mouth and her cheeks turned bright red. Perhaps that was too much... No, of _course_ that was too much! She should have known better, but in the heat of the moment, she just blurted it out without even controlling her tone.

_Blast it!_

Apparently, she looked horrified, because Ciel gave a very small and quiet laugh, putting his hand on top of her head. "You look as if you've seen a ghost. It was only a joke."

Elizabeth didn't know what else to say, so she just gave him a little nudge. "You scared me for a moment there!"

"Next time, shout something more cute, okay? _Elizabeth_ sounds cuter than _Lizzy_, if you want my opinion. But if you still want me to call you Lizzy..."

"_Elizabeth_!"

And for the first time in such a long time, Ciel laughed. Actually, truly, genuinely laughed.

That left Elizabeth with no other choice then to laugh as well.


End file.
